Einsamkeit
by Der Rabe
Summary: Ten in seiner depressiven Phase nach dem er Rose für immer verloren hat und auch Donna, seine beste Freundin alle Erinnerung an ihn nehmen musste. Er hangelt sich von Abenteuer zu Abenteuer und landet schliesslich bei Lisa.


Es war einer dieser Tage an denen er die Wand hätte anschreien können, weil der Schmerz in seiner Seele nicht aufhörte. Er hatte alle seine Freunde verlorenen und seine Geliebte sogar noch ein zweites Mal und für immer. Die Einsamkeit war unerträglich für ihn. Er versuchte dies zwar zu verdrängen indem er sich in gefährliche Abenteuer stürzte, aber das Schicksal gab ihm nicht die Gelegenheit sein Leben zu opfern, außerdem war da immer noch der Wille zu leben in ihm.  
Nein, er durfte sein Leben nicht beenden, denn es gab noch so viel zu tun. Er stand vor der Tardiskonsole und wählte blindlings irgendwelche Koordinaten aus. Es war ihm egal er brauchte ein bisschen Luft. Als er die Tür der Tardis öffnete war er überrascht. Scheinbar war er in einem Wald gelandet, es sah nach der Erde aus. Herbstlaub fiel von oben auf die Tardis. Er zog den Mantel enger um sich und ging raus und wanderte ziellos durch diesen Wald. Niemand schien hier zu sein außer einigen Waldtieren, aber er hörte auch Flugzeuge über sich. Er schätzte das er im 21. Jahrhundert war nur hatte er keinen blanken Schimmer wo. Er ging weiter bis zu einer Lichtung. Dort stand eine Blockhütte und vor dieser Blockhütte stand jemand und machte Bewegungsübungen. Der Weg führte an der Hütte vorbei. Es war eine Frau, die dort Gymnastik machte. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und war in einen schwarzen Jogginganzug gekleidet. Als er vorbei ging sah sie ihm nach.  
„Hey, was machst du hier? Du wirst zu Fuß den nächsten größeren Ort nicht mehr erreichen vor morgen."  
„Oh…wo bin ich hier?"  
„Fünfzig Meilen vor Dawson Creek."  
„Wo?"  
„Britsh Columbia, Kanada…oh man, bis du mit einem Flugzeug abgestürzt?"  
„So ähnlich." Er lächelt schwach.  
Sie sah ihn an. Der Mann war weiß wie die Wand und machte einen verwirrten, traurigen Eindruck, aber er sah nicht aus als ob er aggressiv wäre. Sie dachte daran ihm ihre Couch anzubieten.  
„Vielleicht kommst du einfach rein auf einen heißen Tee und ich kann dir eine Ausziehcouch anbieten für heute Nacht.", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Er sah sie an. Sie schien ehrlich besorgt um ihn. Wahrscheinlich sah er mitleiderregend auch aus. Er hatte lange nichts mehr gegessen, zulange selbst für einen Timelord und wahrscheinlich war er leichenblass, da er fast ein Jahr nun keinen Planeten besucht hatte, der seine Haut ein wenig Bräune verpasst hätte.  
„Ich nehme ihre Einladung gerne an, auch wenn nichts als Gegenleistung bieten kann."  
„Geld brauche ich nicht. Erzähle mir einfach deine Geschichte. Und jetzt komm rein." Sie ging in die Hütte zu ihrem Herd und stellte eine Kanne Wasser auf. Die Hütte hatte Storm und einen Wasseranschluss. Ein bisschen Zivilisation in der Wildnis. Der Doctor setzte sich auf die Eckbank.  
„Mein Name ist Lisa Bering. Aber nenn mich Lisa."  
„Ich bin der Doctor.", sagte er „Ist ein Spitzname."  
„Doctor…lustig jemand so anzureden. Dein richtiger Name ist dann wohl ein Geheimnis?"  
„Ja…aber ich bin kein Verbrecher auf der Flucht, wenn du das jetzt glaubst."  
„Du bist seltsam. Kommst du aus England?" Sie stellte Zucker und Milch auf den Tisch.  
„Ich bin oft in London gewesen. Aber ich komme nicht wirklich von da…" Er seufzte.  
„Oh…so schlimm. Krieg kann etwas sehr grausames sein. Ich bin auch nicht von hier, ich komme aus Deutschland aus einem Ort namens Ratingen. Ich bin aber eher vor meinem Leben geflohen als vor Krieg."  
„Woher weisst du das?", fragte er verwundert.  
„Du hast die Augen eines Menschen, der dem Tod ins Auge geblickt hat und die meisten Menschen erzählen gerne von ihrer Heimat, wenn es sie noch gibt.", sie goss heißes Wasser in zwei Tassen. „Möchtest du Breakfast Tea oder Grüntee?"  
„Breakfast Tea, bitte.", sagte er schlicht. Sie machte sich den gleichen Tee und ließ diesen kurz ziehen.  
„Weist du ich bin hier draußen, weil ich nach dem Tod meines Mannes im Krieg, zuhause nicht mehr zu Recht kam. Er wurde in Afghanistan getötet."  
„Das tut mir leid für dich. Krieg ist so etwas Sinnloses und Schreckliches. Ich hab meine Familie im Krieg verloren und all meine Freunde." Er schluckte. Die Trauer stieg wieder hoch in ihm. Es war gut, dass er jemanden zum Reden hatte.  
Sie kam mit dem Tee zurück und stellte die Tasse vor ihn und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bank.  
„Bis du deswegen alleine im Wald ohne Waffe unterwegs? Glaubst mit Selbstmord alles beenden zu können?"  
„Ist das gefährlich hier? Nein, ich bin hier gestrandet…ich würde gerne ehrlich sein zu dir, aber zu musst mir versprechen, das du mich nicht gleich fortjagst."  
„Ich würde niemanden da draußen alleine umkommen lassen. Egal was du mir für eine Wahrheit präsentierst.", sagte sie und sah ihn an.  
Da war viel Wärme in ihren blauen Augen. Sie schien wirklich Mitgefühl mit ihm zu haben. Er nahm einen Schluck aus der Tasse.  
„Nun ich bin von einem anderen Planeten und bin hier mit meinem Raumschiff gelandet um mal wieder Luft zu schnappen. Ich hab mich seit all meine Freunde nicht mehr bei mir sind in Abenteuer gestürzt ohne an die Gefahren zu denken. Aber ich kann nicht mehr...ich brauche ein Pause."  
„Ein Alien…naja nichts Ungewöhnliches seit 2005."  
„Welches Jahr haben wir eigentlich? Ich reise auch in der Zeit musst du wissen."  
„2020. Du kannst in der Zeit reisen? Warum änderst du dann nicht die Vergangenheit?"  
„Ich kann das nicht tun. Es gibt Dinge die darf ein Timelord nicht ändern, wir hatten Gesetze, die nicht überschritten werden durften und die achte ich heute noch."  
„Timelord, hört sich interessant an. Wie heißt der Planet von dem du kommst."  
„Gallifrey…und er existiert nicht mehr."  
„Dein ganzer Planet?", fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Der Krieg hat deinen ganzen Planeten zerstört?"  
„Ja…", sagte er leise.  
„Das ist ja grauenhaft. Das tut mir so leid für dich. Hat denn niemand überlebt?"  
„Nein, der einzige andere Überlebende starb in meinen Armen. Ich habe sehr viele menschliche Freunde, aber die haben ihr eigenes Leben inzwischen. Ich hatte aber auch eine gute Freundin und eine…Geliebte."  
„Das sind keine Freunde, wenn sie dich so alleine lassen. Da kann ich dir ein Lied von singen. Mit einer Witwe wollen die meisten Menschen auch nichts zu tun haben, weil die die den Tod gesehen haben, keine angenehm, geistlose Gesellschaft sind. Ein Grund warum ich mich zurückgezogen habe aus der Welt."  
„Das tut mir sehr leid, Lisa. Menschen sind manchmal einfach nur grausam. Nun ja…meiner besten Freundin musste ich alle Erinnerungen an mich nehmen, weil sie sonst gestorben wäre…und ich kann sie nie wieder sehen, weil sie das nicht überleben würde…"Er schluckte schwer. Wie gerne war er mit Donna unterwegs gewesen…Er redete weiter. „Meine Geliebte hab ich in einer anderen Welt zurück lassen müssen mit einem Doppelgänger von mir, den nur sie wirklich kontrollieren kann. Ich werde sie auch nie wieder sehen." Es ging nicht mehr. Er musste weinen. Lisa legte den Arm um ihre neue Bekanntschaft. Sie weinte selbst, weil ihr auch danach war.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir den Abend mit meiner Heulerei vermiese. Ich bin momentan eine ganz schlechte Gesellschaft fürchte ich.", brachte er nur mühsam heraus.  
„Nein, bist du nicht. Man muss auch mal heulen dürfen und kann nicht immer stark sein." Sie stand auf und ging zum Regal dort stand eine Flasche Whiskey. „Ein guter Single Malt…heilt keine seelischen Wunden, aber schmeckt richtig gut." Sie goss zwei Gläser ein, ging zurück dem immer noch weinenden Timelord und stellte ein Glas vor ihn.  
„Probiere mal.", sagte sie.  
Er sah mit rotgeweinten Augen auf das Glas, nahm es und trank.  
„Slàinte mhath…mein Mann war Schotte musst du wissen. Der Whiskey ist das einzige, was ich von ihm behalten habe in meinem neuen Leben in Kanada.", sagte sie und trank ihr Glas aus.  
Er erwiderte nichts. Ihr war klar, dass es ihrem Besuch sehr schlecht ging. Er hatte sich nie mit seiner Trauer beschäftigt und nun war er kurz davor völlig zusammen zu brechen. Sie hatte dies schon oft erlebt, aber noch nie mit einem Alien. Sie holte eine Decke und legte sie um seine schmalen Schultern, denn er zitterte sichtbar, wie viele Menschen auch, wenn sie traurig waren. Sie ging zum Herd und stelle die Suppe auf die sie vorbereitet hatte. Pilze und Kräuter aus den Wäldern hier. Besser als immer das Fertigfutter, was sie aber auch immer noch im Kühlschrank hatte.  
„Ich hoffe du magst meine Suppe? Du siehst aus, als ob du was essen solltest.", sagte sie und erwartete keine Antwort.  
Er war am Ende mit seinen Nerven und konnte nur noch weinen. Er hatte alle seine Freunde täuschen könnten, indem er immer sagte, das es ihm gut ginge bis auf Donna und ihr Großvater, die hatten ihn beide durchschaut und auch Rose hatte ihn durchschaut. Alle, die nun nicht mehr für ihn da sein konnten. Es war nicht das erst mal das er Menschen verloren hatte, die ihm wichtig waren. Aber diesmal tat es sehr weh. Zu weh, der Timelord wollte diesen Schmerz nicht mehr fühlen, aber die menschliche Hälfte ließ es nicht zu. Seit er kurzfristig Mensch geworden war, war es schlimmer geworden mit den starken Gefühlen. Das war wohl die Rache dafür, dass er seiner alternativen Persönlichkeit keinen Raum gelassen hatte. Er versuchte sich zusammen zunehmen und sah auf. Die Frau stand am Herd und schien zu kochen. Der Whiskey hatte ihn innerlich aufgewärmt und eine Suppe würde er sicher gleich auch gerne essen. Langsam zog er die Decke von seinen Schultern und schlüpfte aus dem Mantel den er immer noch anhatte.  
„Ist dir jetzt wärmer?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, danke der Whiskey hat geholfen. Es ist so verdammt schwer zu akzeptieren, das man alleine ist und das die alten Zeiten nicht wieder kommen."  
„Na, wem sagst du das.", sie lächelte ihn an. „Weinen tut dann manchmal ganz gut. Du bist sehr menschlich für ein Alien."  
„Ich bin auch seit ewigen Zeiten fast ausschließlich mit Menschen zusammen."  
„Wie alt bist du?"  
„905 so ungefähr, fehlen noch sechs Monate."  
„Oh, so alt. Ich bin gerade mal fast 40 Jahre alt. Hast dich gut gehalten", grinste sie.  
„Danke, nun ja in unserer Rasse ist es üblich einen Körper zu wechseln, wenn er stirbt, wir regenerieren dann.", erzählte er ihr.  
„Interessant, muss seltsam sein sich dann mit neuem Gesicht zu sehen."  
„Ja das ist es und es ist nicht nur das Gesicht unsere Persönlichkeit ändert sich auch, es ist nicht angenehm, aber der Preis für ewiges Leben fürchte ich."  
„Es muss einsam sein so lange zu leben ohne andere unsterbliche Freunde.", sagte sie nahm den Schöpflöffel um zwei Teller mit Suppe zu füllen.  
„Ja, das ist es manchmal.", sagte leise. Sie stellte ihm einen Teller mit Suppe hin.  
„Iss mal was. Du kannst das auch mit deinem Hemd nicht so wirklich verstecken, das gehungert hast in letzten Monaten, nehme ich mal an?"  
„Ja, ich muss zwar nicht so viel essen wie ein Mensch aber ich sollte es mal wieder tun.", er versuchte zu lächeln und nahm einen Löffel voll Suppe. Er musste sich zwingen zu schlucken. Sein Magen rebellierte fast. Sie saß ihm gegenüber und beobachtete dies und hatte ihren Putzeimer griffbereit.  
Er aß tapfer weiter und es schien nun auch einfacher zu sein. Sie begann an auch ihre Suppe zu essen.  
„Ist wirklich sehr lecker.", sagte er als er fast fertig war. „Kann ich noch einen Teller bekommen?"  
„Ja natürlich.", sie nahm seinen Teller und füllte ihn wieder.  
Er aß auch diesen leer. Sie freute sich darüber, denn es war lange her, dass sie hier einen Gast hatte.  
„Ich danke dir für die Suppe und auch für deine Gastfreundschaft. Findet man nicht immer auf diesem Planeten.", sagte er. „Draußen wird es bald dunkel und ich mache mir Sorgen um mein Schiff und ich brauche so ein paar Dinge."  
„Es gibt wilde Tiere da draußen.", warnte sie ihn.  
„Ich kann sie beruhigen, sie tun mir nichts in der Regel.", sagte er grinsend.  
„In der Regel?"  
„Es gibt schon einmal Ausnahmen.", sagte er. „Aber hier ist das eher unwahrscheinlich."  
„Kann ich mit dir kommen?", fragte sie.  
„Wenn du möchtest." Er war verwirrt.  
„Ich möchte dein Schiff mal sehen? Ich möchte nicht bei dir einziehen, sondern einfach nur schauen, ok?", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Gut, dann lass uns losgehen.", sagte er.  
Sie grinste er wirkte etwas lebendiger jetzt und das freute sie. Es dauerte etwa so eine halbe Stunde bis sie bei der Tardis ankamen.  
„Das ist ein Raumschiff? Ein bisschen klein.", bemerkte sie.  
„Nicht, wenn du mal reinschaust." Er schloss die Tür auf und sie gingen rein.  
„Das ist ja enorm. Sieht man von außen gar nicht.", sagte sie und sah sich neugierig um.  
Er ging zur Konsole und schien einiges auszuschalten. Danach ging er runter zum Kleiderschrank. Lisa folgte ihm staunend. Der Doctor packte ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche.  
„Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch etwas bei dir bleibe? Ich kann angeln und holzhacken als Bezahlung.", sagte er.  
Sie war überrascht, aber freute sich. „Natürlich kannst du bleiben. Ich kenne dich zwar erst ein paar Stunden, aber ich hab ein gutes Gefühl bei dir. Und angeln und Holz hacken ist eine große Hilfe."  
„Danke." Er lächelte. „Das ist sehr nett von dir."  
Er hatte ein wirklich hübsches Lächeln. Sie hoffte das häufiger zu sehen in der nächsten Zeit.  
Als er fertig war mit packen, gingen sie. Er hatte noch ein Buch aus dem Regal genommen. Eines was er schon lange einmal lesen wollte ‚Robinson Crusoe'. Sie gingen zurück zu ihrer Hütte. Es war inzwischen dunkel und Lisa leuchtete den Weg mit ihrer Taschenlampe. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen ganz genau. In der Hütte angekommen zeigte sie ihrem Gast die Ausziehcouch.  
„Ist ganz bequem.", sagte sie und reichte ihrem Gast zwei Decken und ein Kissen. „Das Klo ist draußen und waschen kannst du dich in der Kammer hier hinten, wenn das Wasser alle ist holst du einfach neues vom Brunnen." Er nickte. Lisa ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und bereitete die Nacht vor. Es wurde langsam Herbst und das bedeutete für sie, das sie bald wieder in die Stadtwohnung musste nach Dawsons Creek. Mit ihm würden diese letzten Wochen hier draußen ganz schön werden.  
Der Doctor zog sich für die Nacht um. Er besaß einen Pyjama, den hatte Rose ihm geschenkt und ihn aufgezogen, weil er immer in seinen Anzügen schlief, wenn überhaupt. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, das der Grund warum er nicht schlief eher in seiner Vergangenheit zu suchen war. Seine Albträume waren nicht schön, seine Schuldgefühle drückten ihn und raubten ihm den Verstand. Er verschloss sein Schlafzimmertür immer fest, weil er Angst hatte jemand könnte ihn hören. Nur Donna hatte es gewusst, sie war weise genug gewesen ihn einfach nur zu umarmen und keine Fragen zu stellen. Rose wollte ihm immer helfen, auch wenn sie es nicht konnte und das war etwas was nie aufhören würde. Er hatte Angst vor der Nacht, aber Lisa schien zu wissen was sie tat. Sie hatte ihn weinen lassen und nicht gefordert, das er stark war. Das tat ihm gut. Er legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Er träumte es war immer wieder der gleiche Traum von Genozid und den toten Kinder auf Gallifrey, der ihn nun schon Jahre quälte. Aber wie konnte er das auch vergessen. Er wachte schreiend auf. Lisa stand neben der Couch mit einem Glas Wasser.  
„Du warst sehr redselig im Traum. Warum hast du dein Volk töten müssen?"  
„Ich…hatte keine Wahl, mein Volk oder der Rest des Universums. Der Krieg war außer Kontrolle…ich musste handeln…ich schäme mich so dafür…ich bin ein Mörder. Eigentlich solltest du mich den Bären draußen zum Fraß vorwerfen." Er zitterte.  
„An dir ist nicht viel dran, was einen Bären interessieren könnte.", sagte Lisa und legte die Decke um seine Schultern. „Du scheinst kein schlechter Mensch bzw. Alien zu sein. Sonst würde dich dein Gewissen nicht so quälen. Es gibt viele Menschen, die schreckliche Entscheidungen treffen mussten, damit andere leben konnten. Und du hast bestimmt viele andere Menschen und Aliens gerettet mit deinem Handeln und du hast einen Preis dafür gezahlt…deine Einsamkeit. Das Schicksal mag dich nicht besonders, das es dir deine Freunde raubt. Du bist kein Mörder…du bist ein Opfer der Umstände. Ich glaube nicht das du eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen könntest und jemanden tötest."  
„Du kennst mich erst wenige Stunden."  
„Meine verbliebenen Freunde sagen immer ich hätte die Gabe in die Herzen der Menschen zu sehen, seit der Tod mir sein hässliches Antlitz gezeigt hat und mir meinen Mann nahm. Ich muss es wohl auf Aliens ausweiten." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du solltet versuchen noch einmal zu schlafen."  
„Der Traum wird wiederkommen.", sagte er voller Angst.  
„Nein, wird er nicht, weil ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe. Keine Angst ich tue dir nichts. Ich lege mich nur neben dich und halte deine Hand.", sagte sie.  
„OK.", sagte er und legte sich wieder hin. Der Traum kam nicht wieder und er fühlte sich am anderen Morgen tatsächlich einmal ausgeschlafen.  
Lisa war schon aufgestanden und machte Frühstück. Er ging in ins Badezimmer und wusch sich über, zog sich an und ging danach zwei frische Eimer Wasser vom Brunnen holen. Er hatte sich andere Klamotten angezogen eine Jeans und einen Pullover, denn er fand das passender für die Gegend hier draußen. Sie tischte gerade das Frühstück auf als er wieder mit den Eimern hinein kam.  
„Ich hab für dich extra englisches Frühstück gemacht. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir.", sagte sie.  
„Oh danke dir.", sagte er fröhlich. „Ich geh dann gleich angeln oder soll ich erst Holz hacken?"  
Sie lächelte. „Iss mal erst dein Frühstück."  
Er aß wie ein ausgehungerter Tiger und sie gab ihm zweimal Nachschlag. Sie war froh, dass sie reichlich gemacht hatte. „Du hast ziemlich Hunger für einen Timelord, angeblich nicht so viel essen muss."  
„Es ist so lecker, Lisa.", er futterte reichlich bis er genug hatte. „Ich danke dir für letzte Nacht. Das ist die erste Nacht, die ich seit langem wieder geschlafen habe." Er umarmte sie spontan.  
Lisa war gerührt. „Das ist nichts besonders, ich hab etwas Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen. Ich schreibe Bücher über traumatische Erfahrungen und verdiene mir damit Geld um mir das Leben zu leisten, was ich führe. Und ich muss jetzt ein bisschen schreiben. Du kannst ja angeln gehen. In der Scheuen findet sich eine Angelausrüstung. Sei aber vorsichtig wegen der Bären."  
„Ich bin vorsichtig.", versprach er und ging.  
Sie sah ihm nach und dachte: ‚Wenn dein Herz nicht noch so trauern würde… könnte ich mich glatt noch in dich verlieben' Dann ging sie zu ihrem Computer und schrieb ihren Ratgeber weiter. Der Abgabetermin nahte.

Der Doctor holte die Angelausrüstung aus der Scheune. Er hatte das schon einmal getan, vor langer Zeit. Auf dem Weg zum Fluss, der so eine Meile entfernt war, sah er einen Grizzly Bär, der ihn aber ignorierte und lieber einem Karibu hinterher stellte. ‚War wohl der fettere Happen' dachte der Doctor. Er platzierte sich an einer viel versprechenden Stelle. Nach fünf Stunden hatte immer noch keine Fisch angebissen und ihm war unglaublich langweilig trotz des Buches was er mitgenommen hatte. Hätte er mal Holz gehackt. Er ging auf und ab und dachte nach. Lisa war eine nette Frau und scheinbar auch ziemlich einsam und hatte eine gewisse Weisheit erworben, die ihn faszinierte. Wenn er ein Mensch wäre hätte er sie vom Fleck weg als Freundin haben wollen und seine Einsamkeit beendet, aber er war keiner und zudem hing sein Herz immer noch an Rose. Sein Doppelgänger hatte sein Mädchen, seinen Preis. ‚Hauptsache sie ist glücklich mit ihm. Ich hoffe er benimmt sich anständig und verletzt sie nicht' Seine Gedanken rasten um das Thema. ‚Du kannst es nicht ändern, nur das Beste hoffen' Bei Donna wusste er ja, das sie zumindest einen liebenden Großvater hatte in ihrem Leben. Die Trauer kam wieder. Er seufzte, vielleicht hätte er Lisa lieber nach einem ihrer Bücher fragen sollen. Sein Buch war interessant, aber lenkte ihn nicht von dem ab was ihn berührte. Sein Entschluss stand fest, es war besser allein unterwegs zu sein, so konnte niemand zu Schaden kommen und auch seine Seele konnte nicht noch mehr Schaden nehmen als sie es schon ohnehin hatte. Auch Lisa würde er nicht mitnehmen, aber hatte auch den Eindruck, dass sie das auch nicht wollte.  
Nach ein paar Stunden gab er auf und griff kurzentschlossen zu seinem Sonic Screwdriver, immerhin einen Fisch wollte er mitbringen. Als er zurückkam saß Lisa an ihrem Computer, immer noch schwer beschäftigt. Er machte sich nützlich indem er etwas Holz hackte und danach den Fisch schon einmal für die Zubereitung vorbereitete. Nach einer Stunde schien Lisa fertig zu sein und kam zu ihm in die Küche.  
„Oh, nur ein Fisch?", fragte sie.  
„Ich bin, fürchte ich, kein so guter Angler.", sagte mit einem süßen Lächeln. So konnte sie ihm nicht böse sein. Sie war es auch nicht.  
„Ich habe noch Nudeln, die könnte ich noch dazu machen. Sonst verhungerst du mir noch."  
„Oh, ich kann auch weniger essen." Er lächelte wieder dieses süße Lächeln.  
„Ich freue mich wenn jemand mein Essen mag." Sie bereitete das Essen nun zu. Er sah ihr lächelnd zu und half, wo er konnte. Lisa beobachtete ihn. Sein Lächeln war strahlend, zu strahlend um echt zu sein. Sie sah die Trauer in seinen Augen, er hatte garantiert gegrübelt beim Angeln und das konnte nicht gut sein auch für ein Alien. Morgen würde sie ihm eines ihrer Bücher geben. Sie trug das Essen auf als es fertig war. Er hatte den Tisch gedeckt und saß dort schon.  
„Dann lass uns mal essen.", lächelte sie. Er aß eine große Portion, hielt sich aber etwas zurück, weil er ihr nichts wegessen wollte. Als sie satt war aß er den Rest. Sie wunderte sich wo der dürre Kerl dieses Essen ließ. Nach dem Essen stand sie auf und brachte das Geschirr in die Küche, das Spülen würde sie ihrem Gast für morgen lassen, dachte sie sich. Als zurück sie zurückkam saß er immer noch am Tisch. Es ging wieder los, er grübelte.  
Der Doctor war satt aber es ging ihm trotzdem nicht gut. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, das er sich hier so wohl fühlte und war versucht zu gehen, aber konnte irgendwie nicht.  
„Dir geht es nicht gut, was?", sagte Lisa und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
„Ich glaube ich sollte…ich sollte gehen. Ich bin dir eh zu nichts nütze hier und verdiene deine Gastfreundschaft nicht wirklich."  
„Dein Schuldgefühl wieder? Du musst mir nicht nützlich sein, ich hab dich eingeladen und du bist mir vom großen Nutzen. So gut die Einsamkeit zum Schreiben ist, ich bin immer froh ab und an mit einem Menschen oder Alien zu reden. Einsamkeit kann einen auch wahnsinnig machen. Ich bin immer nur die Sommermonate hier im Winter alleine würde ich mich wahrscheinlich umbringen."  
„Danke…ich brauche die Einsamkeit um mein Leben zu ordnen. Ich will nicht wieder jemanden gefährden…"Er schluckte. „Oder besser gesagt ich will niemanden mehr verlieren."  
„Andauernde Einsamkeit wird es nicht besser machen. Ich glaube auch Aliens sollten nicht immer alleine sein."  
„Du klingst wie eine gute Freundin, sie hat das auch geglaubt."  
„Die, die du verloren hast?"  
„Ja…" Der Gedanke an Donna tat weh.  
„Vielleicht sollte wir heute Abend mal etwas anderes tun als über traurige Dinge reden, die wir nicht ändern können.", sagte sie.  
Sie stellte ein Schachspiel auf den Tisch. „Magst du spielen?"  
Er rieb sich die Augen. „Ja, vielleicht sollen wir das tun."  
Sie spielen viele Stunden. Lisa schlug sich gut gegen den Doctor. Sie lächelte über seine Strategien.  
Das Spiel lenkte ihn ab, von den Dingen, die er erlebt hatte. Lisa gähnte irgendwann und sagte:  
„So Doctor, ich muss jetzt etwas schlafen.", sagte sie und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Gute Nacht. Schlaf gut und träume von schönen Dingen."  
„Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte er lächelnd. Er lehnte sich zurück, denn er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht schlafen brauchte diese Nacht. Lisa hatte einige ihrer Bücher auf dem Regal stehen, allesamt Ratgeber zur Bewältigung von Traumata. Er begann neugierig zu lesen. Mit der Zeit wurde ihm bewusst wie gut die Bücher ihm bestätigten, dass er sein Kriegstrauma nie verarbeitet hatte und sein Schuldgefühl genau daher rührte. Er seufzte, nicht das er es nicht geahnt hätte, aber Lisa schrieb auch über das Verdrängen und er fühlte sich überführt. Er konnte ja nicht so weiter machen. Er musste sich entscheiden für das Leben oder den Tod und so wie er im Innern fühlte wollte er leben, mehr als alles andere. Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass die Nacht schon vorbei war. Lisa kam schlaftrunken aus ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
„Hast du die ganze Nacht hier gesessen und gelesen?"  
„Ja…ich war nicht müde, dann muss ich auch nicht schlafen."  
„Haben dir die Bücher gefallen?"  
„Sie waren sehr lehrreich für mich.", sagte er und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an. „Lisa, ich will leben mehr als alles andere, aber wie kann ich das?"  
„Für was hast du bisher gelebt?", fragte sie.  
„Wissen, Freundschaft…Liebe."  
„Liebe und Freundschaft sind die wohl wichtigsten Dinge im Leben von Menschen.", sagte sie.  
„Ja, das was ich verloren habe…"  
„Gibst du so leicht auf?", fragte sie.  
„Nein…", sagte er.  
„Ich mache Frühstück und ich glaube ich möchte etwas Musik hören.", sagte sie.  
Sie legte eine CD ein. „Was aus meiner Heimat." Sie ging zum Herd. Er lauschte der Musik und dem Text.

_Sometimes you feel alone_  
_Sometimes you feel sad_  
_And when you come home_  
_Fall into your bed_  
_You weep all night long_  
_No way to get out_  
_Still I know some words_  
_You should think about_

_Dont forget_  
_Love will not die_

Der Text zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. ‚Therapeutische Musik', dachte er. Es ging noch weiter.

_You fought in the street:_  
_Stood up against war_  
_But things became worse_  
_And hope was no more_  
_Then all your companions_  
_Had left you alone_  
_Youll never give up_  
_You always go on_  
_Dont forget_  
_Love will not die_

Der Song war fast wie für ihn geschrieben. Er ging zu Lisa und half ihr beim Essen machen. Sie aßen danach ohne viele Worte.  
„Der Song hat dir gefallen? Ich dachte der könnte vielleicht zu dir passen.", sagte sie als gegessen hatte. „Ist von einer Band namens ‚Deine Lakaien' und fand ihn immer wunderschön."  
„Ja, das hat er. Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken kann für all das…"  
„Du schuldest mir nichts. Ich finde es sehr schön, dass du hier bist."  
„Naja…ich schulde dir noch einen Stapel Brennholz, lass mich das wenigstens für dich tun."  
„Na gut.", lachte sie.  
Der Doctor ging hinaus und holte eine Axt und begab sich zum Holzstapel. Er grübelte darüber nach wie er ihr einen Gefallen tun konnte auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Ihm wurde warm, Holz zu hacken war sehr anstrengend. Er zog sein T-Shirt aus.  
Lisa beobachtete ihn und lächelte. Er wirkte so dünn und zerbrechlich, aber da war eine Kraft in ihm, die sie bewunderte. Aber nun musste sie wieder etwas schreiben und ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.  
Nachdem er das Holz gehackte Holz gestapelt hatte, dachte er daran noch einmal etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Diesmal sammelte er Pilze und Kräuter für Lisa. Unterwegs begegnete er wieder dem Bären. Diesmal schien er ihm nicht abgeneigt und der Doctor versuchte ihn telepathisch zu beruhigen und ihm Hunger auf Honig zu suggerieren. Leider klappte es nicht und er musste sein Heil in der Flucht suchen. Dummerweise in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung der Hütte. Er hängte den Bären ab, aber er hatte sich verlaufen. Er fluchte und suchte seinen Sonic Screwdriver. Leider hatte er diesen verlorenen, er musste ihm aus dem Korb mit den Pilzen gerutscht sein. Mit Hilfe der Bäume suchte er die richtige Richtung und lief zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Nach einer halben Stunde kam er an einen Fluss. Diesen musste er überqueren, allerdings war er sicher dass an der seichten Stelle der Bär auf ihn warten würde, so wagte er es durch das tiefere Wasser zu warten. Es war sehr kalt und die Strömung riss an ihm. Er schaffte es irgendwie ans andere Ufer zu kommen. Etwas erschöpft setzte er sich hin. Die Kälte kroch an ihm hoch…etwas was er nicht mochte, so stand er auf und ging weiter. Er lief eine Stunde und es war keine Hütte zu sehen. So änderte er die Richtung im festen Glauben an der Hütte vorbei gelaufen zu sein. Sein Sonic Screwdriver fehlte ihm. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als telepathisch nach der Tardis zu rufen. Er fühlte sie schwach in einiger Entfernung und ging in diese Richtung. Die Erleichterung war ihm anzusehen als er seine kleine blaue Box vor ihm im Wald stehen sah. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Sehnsucht kam in ihm hoch, die Sehnsucht nach seinem Nomadenleben. Er wusste er musste gehen, auch wenn er Lisa anderes versprochen hatte. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht so davon stehlen, oder? Er ging hinein und stellte den Korb mit den Pilzen ab. Er flog mit der Tardis die paar Kilometer zur Hütte, denn zum Laufen hatte er keine Lust mehr heute. Es war schon fast Abend. Er hatte viel Zeit mit seinen Gedanken vertan.  
Lisa hörte ein eigenartiges Geräusch und trat aus der Hütte. Der Doctor landete wenige Meter entfernt. Er trat mit dem Korb heraus und kam zu Lisa.  
„Ich hatte mich verlaufen und musste meine Schiff nehmen um zurück zu kommen. Ich hab Pilze und Kräuter mitgebracht.", sagte er und lächelte unschuldig.  
„Ich hab so das Gefühl, das wird unser letzter Abend?", sagte sie.  
Der Doctor konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Lisa nahm den Korb mit den Pilzen und ging in die Hütte zum Herd. Heute würde sie eh nicht mehr schreiben können. Der Doctor räumte schweigend seine Sache in seine Tasche und brachte sie zur Tardis. Er zog sich auch um, heute war ihm nach dem brauen Anzug. Die Tardis arbeitete außerdem an einem neuen Sonic Screwdriver für ihn, so dass er bald neue Abenteuer angehen konnte.  
Als er in die Hütte trat war Lisa schon fast fertig mit der Pilzpfanne, die sie heute essen wollte und sah ihn an.  
„Der braune Anzug steht dir gut."  
„Danke. Es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt so überstürzt abreise, ich…"  
„Du bist nicht der Typ der lange an einem Ort bleibt. Du bist der Typ der rennt und immer in Bewegung sein muss.", sagte Lisa und füllte zwei Teller mit Pilzen.  
„Ja.", sagte er schlicht.  
Sie stellte die Teller hin und sie aßen und schwiegen. Der Doctor war nie ein Freund von Abschieden gewesen, denn er wusste diese waren meist für immer. Normalerweise würde heimlich verschwinden ohne Lebewohl zu sagen. Aber nun…  
„Es war wundervoll deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Lisa Bering, du hast mir sehr geholfen.", sagte der Doctor.  
„Das freut mich. Es war auch schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Doctor. Ich hoffe für dich, das du irgendwann wieder glücklich wirst."  
„Ich hoffe es…"  
Lisa stand auf und räumte die Teller weg. Der Doctor erhob sich ebenfalls und ging zur Tür. Dort blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Lisa kam zu ihm.  
„Zu einer anderen Zeit in meinem Leben, hätte ich dich angefleht mit mir zu kommen. Aber ich hab mich für die Einsamkeit an Bord meines Schiffes entschieden.", sagte er.  
„Ich wäre auch nicht mitgekommen, denn auch ich habe mich hierfür entschieden. Versprich mir nur, dass du ab und an mal unter Menschen oder andere Lebewesen gehst, denn immer darfst auch du nicht alleine sein."  
„Ich verspreche es.", sagt er und umarmte Lisa.  
„Vielleicht werden wir uns mal wieder sehen, vielleicht nicht. Gute Reise."  
„Danke und dir viel Erfolg für dein neues Buch."  
„Danke."  
Der Doctor ging hinaus und verschwand so plötzlich aus Lisas Leben wie er gekommen war.

Sie hat ihn nie wieder gesehen, aber sehr viel an ihn gedacht und ihn in ihr Buch eingebaut.


End file.
